goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica kills sackboy and gets grounded for ultraplex years
Cast Angelica Pickles Sackboy Drew pickles Charlotte pickles Henry June Kermit Gonzo Miss piggy Scooter Fozzie bear Iris Giffany Dark magician girl Azura Casey kelp Seaberry delight Roll light Nowi annet Myer coraline Jones Lloyd nebulon Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin Brandy Harrington Mr Whiskers Sharon spitz Maria Wong Conor Mackenzie Alden Jones Nina Harper Spark mandrill Flame mammoth Storm eagle Sting chameleon Chill penguin Launch octopus Armored armadillo Slash beast Cyber peacock Wheel gator Boomer kuwagner Overdrive ostrich slippy v Igor the mii Shauna Samuel Joey king Wallace Brock Dawn Ash Ami Yumi Jenny Wakeman (human version) Brad carbunkle Sheldon Lee Tuck carbunkle Taylor Hayes DavidComedian1991 CalebComedian Shaun brunner Emily dolby Tecna Flora Musa Stella Aisha (Layla) Bloom Jason Andrew Scott Mitchel Lucy Mac Bloo Wilt Eduardo Coco Frankie foster Madame foster Mr herriman Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Mario Luigi Sonic the hedgehog Tails prower Knuckles the echidna Tori Donah Rain Sena Finn shrek Donkey James rofle Lin Chung Mystique Sonia Mighty Ray Jumpy Ghostface Mr No hands Maggie pesky Vendetta Charlotte Sid Manny Diego Luba Jack Niki Steve Bing bong Reggie Lucina Mr dallas Principal Eric Edna krabappel Principal Skinner Principal Prickly Maeve Delorean Krista Tobias Claudia Candace Rosa Charlotte Lani Carley Chloe Torrance Nicole Gabriella Lindsay Madison Carlos Alda Brandon Kyle Dylan Emily Leon Brian Kumi Amanda Jet the hawk Wave the swallow Storm the albatross Pinky buffoons Papel mache Marlon Random Nana pud Newton Larry da Vinci Victoria von bathysphere Clive handforth Avalon Eve Silva paragorcia Herbert Higginbotham Leopold slikk Jackie chu Roobear koala Jazzi Foo Noodle Ka-Chung Custard B.B. Jammies Transcript Angelica Pickles: I hate sackboy, i wish I would kill him (At the pod) Angelica Pickles: stand back stupid Sack person, I will kill you Sackboy: no! (6x) please don't kill me Angelica Pickles: It doesn't matter, now good bye SFX: SLAM! PLOP! CRASH! KA-BOOM! Angelica Pickles: hooray, I killed sackboy (At home) Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you kill sackboy, you know he is one of my favorite characters Drew pickles: that's it, we are now going to his funeral (At the funeral where video game attendants were sobbing and Warmth is Gone plays in the background) Female minister: and so, as we gathered for sackboy's death, he is a happy Sack person, sad sack person, worried sack person and angry sack person, his popit was in the menu button, he create things, build things, paint things, and share with things, he also has a goodies bag and a tools bag, we will miss him, R.I.P sackboy (At the graveyard) Angelica Pickles: yay, no more stupid sackboy, goodbye forever Charlotte pickles: Angelica, why did you cheer for sackboy's death, you will be grounded when we get home (Back at home) Drew pickles: Angelica, for killing sackboy, we will summon Dragon Kamui to destroy everything in your room including your bed, blanket, and Paramount stuff and you won't like it. Also your Cynthia Doll is going to be burned as well. Angelica: No please, anything but destroying my stuff. (After calling the visitors) Drew pickles: wow, Angelica, so many visitors who want to see you Charlotte pickles: Henry, June, Angelica have killed sackboy Henry: yes June: that is what we hear Charlotte pickles: good, now introduce yourselfs Henry: hi, i'm Henry June: and i'm June, these are the people that are going to teach you a lesson Kermit: hi-ho, kermit the frog here, I heard that you killed sackboy Gonzo: i'm the great gonzo, and I agree with Kermit Miss piggy: bonjour, i'm miss piggy, I agree with two other muppets Fozzie bear: hi-ya, fozzie bear here, I agree with three other muppets Scooter: i'm scooter, I agree with four other muppets Lloyd nebulon: i'm Lloyd nebulon Eddie Horton: i'm Eddie Horton Kurt blobberts: i'm Kurt blobberts Douglas mcnoggin: and i'm Douglas mcnoggin, if you die, no one is going to revive you anymore, because ratso catso has been executed Brandy Harrington: aloha, i'm brandy Harrington Mr whiskers: and i'm Mr whiskers, and you stink Sharon spitz: i'm Sharon spitz Maria Wong: Maria Wong Conor Mackenzie: Conor Mackenzie Alden Jones: Alden Jones Nina Harper: and Nina Harper, I called the pop singers like marcus mumford, Beyonce, Jay Z, ed sheeran, Pharrell Williams, Justin Timberlake, meghan trainor, Victoria Monet and Liam Gallagher and tell them to ban you from coming to their concerts Slippy v: Hello i'm slippy v, how dare you kill my dog? Your Cynthia Doll will be burned once and for all. Taylor hayes: i'm taylor hayes, and I agree with my boyfriend shaun brunner: i'm shaun brunner, you are terrible Emily doughty: i'm Emily doughty, I hate you and I will never like you CalebComedian: i'm CalebComedian, I hate you and I would never marry you DavidComedian1991: i'm DavidComedian1991, if you die, there will be nobody left to revive you Jenny Wakeman: i'm Jenny Wakeman, you are no good for killing sackboy Brad carbunkle: i'm brad carbunkle, I agree with Jenny Sheldon lee: i'm sheldon lee, your dumb, your stupid, your such a mean girl Tuck carbunkle: i'm tuck carbunkle, we can't believe that you killed sackboy Tecna: i'm tecna Flora: i'm flora Musa: i'm musa Stella: i'm stella Layla: i'm Layla Bloom: and i'm bloom, and we're the winx club, angelica, for killing sackboy, you will be forced to sing our theme song called we are the winx by Scott rayow, Marc thompson, Jason Griffith, Mitchel musso and Lucy lawless, better known as the 4kids 5 jason: i'm Jason Marc: i'm marc Scott: i'm Scott Mitchell: i'm Mitchell Lucy: and i'm lucy, we're 4kids 5, you are worse than these bad guys from bumkum, we hate you for killing sackboy. nana pud: I'm nana pud, why did you kill sackboy, he is oddsock, toggle and swoops friend Marlon random: Marlon Random is the name, and I hate you for killing cloth kid Papa mache: I'm papa mache, yeti will get Santa to give you coal Pinky buffoons: I'm pinky buffoons, you are so bad Larry: I'm Larry da Vinci Victoria: I'm Victoria von bathysphere Clive: I'm clive handforth Avalon: I'm Avalon Eve: I'm eve Silva paragorcia Herbert Higginbotham: and I'm Herbert Higginbotham, we're the alliance, we hate you for killing sack thing Iris: i'm iris, I will beat you up Giffany: i'm giffany, how dare you kill sackboy, he is my favourite characters from little big planet Dark magician girl: i'm dark magician girl, killing sackboy is not good Azura: i'm azura, if you kill people, I'll beat you up Casey kelp: Casey kelp here, I will turn you into a red, yellow, green, blue and pink loftwing with azura's voice Seaberry delight: i'm seaberry delight, I agree with Casey kelp Roll light: i'm roll light, why did you say silence to me? (In Cat in the Hat's voice) You son of a bi....(beep) Nowi: i'm nowi, I'll beat you up every time you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead Annet myer: i'm annet Myer, you are worse than Ratso Catso Coraline jones: i'm coraline Jones, I hate your paramount stuff Spark mandrill: i'm spark mandrill Boomer Kuwanger: i'm boomer Kuwanger Sting chameleon: i'm sting chameleon Chill penguin: i'm chill penguin Armored armadillo: i'm armored armadillo Flame mammoth: i'm flame mammoth Wheel gator: i'm wheel gator Slash beast: i'm slash beast Launch octopus: i'm launch octopus Storm eagle: i'm storm eagle Cyber peacock: i'm cyber peacock Overdrive ostrich: and i'm overdrive ostrich, we're the mavericks, all of your paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia doll will be burned once and for all Jazzi: lastly, I'm Jazzi, killing sackboy has got to be one of the worst things you've ever done Foo: I'm Foo, your Paramount stuff will be donated to charity Custard: I'm Custard, it's not cool to kill sackboy, if you do that for me, (close-up shot of his eyes glowing red) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull Noodle: I'm Noodle, I'm so fed up because you killed sackboy Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung, that was so stupid of you to kill sackboy B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies, no wike you. You be stretched for 12 days (Angelica Pickles is soon stretched) Angelica Pickles: No! (X65) Jazzi: Good now you have been stretched. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment. Drew pickles: now start watching these shows not made by paramount, or you'll be grounded for a whole entire life Angelica Pickles: back off you all, I wish you are all dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs Drew pickles: that is it young lady, we are calling the cops on you (on the phone) hello, can you arrest our daughter Angelica, because she killed sackboy and told us to back off and wish us dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs? Okay, thanks, goodbye! (The cops arrived) Chief Wiggum: you are under arrested for killing sackboy from little big planet, get in the police car now Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series